1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical fiber connector and, more particularly, to an optical fiber connector utilized for quickly joining optical fibers in the field, which is also known as an optical fiber quick connector or field installable/mountable optical fiber connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 8, a Chinese patent application whose application number is 200920036423.3 discloses a traditional optical fiber quick connector which adopts a V-shape trough served as a positioning structure for joining optical fibers. The optical fiber quick connector includes a press block 12 and a press cover 13. The press block 12 includes a bump 12-1 disposed on an upper side thereof. The press cover 13 includes a V-shape trough 13-1 along an axis thereof. In order to join two optical fibers, the first step is positioning the two optical fibers requiring to be joined in the V-shape trough 13-1 of the press cover 13, the second step is positioning the press block 12 on the press cover 13, and, then, the third step is making a sleeve (not shown in the figure) enclose the press block 12 and the press cover 13. The sleeve presses the bump 12-1 of the press block 12 to tightly press and fasten the two joined optical fibers in the V-shape trough 13-1. However, the V-shape trough 13-1 that the optical fiber quick connector adopts requires a high degree of machining accuracy. If the press cover 13 is ceramic, it is difficult to have the V-shape trough 13-1 properly machined. If the press cover 13 is of plastic or of metal, the V-shape trough 13-1 is easily influenced by environment temperature and has poor stability.
Referring to FIG. 9, a Chinese patent application whose application number is 201210259726.8 discloses another traditional optical fiber quick connector which adopts a ferrule served as a positioning structure for joining optical fibers. The ferrule is usually ceramic. Therefore, the ferrule is hardly influenced by environment temperature and has high stability. The optical fiber quick connector includes a ferrule 14. The ferrule 14 includes a through hole 14-1. A pre-embedded optical fiber 15 is pre-embedded in a front part of the through hole 14-1. A field optical fiber 16 is inserted into a rear part of the through hole 14-1 in the field. The pre-embedded optical fiber 15 and the field optical fiber 16 are joined at a predetermined joint position in the through hole 14-1 of the ferrule 14. The ferrule 14 further includes an exhaust passage 14-2 which is disposed on a wall thereof and is corresponding to the predetermined joint position. A part of the through hole 14-1 of the ferrule 14 is exposed in the exhaust passage 14-2, so that compressed air from the through hole 14-1 when the pre-embedded optical fiber 15 and the field optical fiber 16 are joined can be exhausted through the exhaust passage 14-2. In addition, matching liquid can be added through the exhaust passage 14-2 before joining the optical fibers. After the pre-embedded optical fiber 15 and the field optical fiber 16 are joined, however, a joint of the two joined optical fibers is not fixed due to the existence of the exhaust passage 14-2, and, as a result, an amount of joint loss is unstable.